


What's Hidden

by FiKate



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Empathy, Gen, Prompt Fic, Psychic Abilities, Secrets, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the prompt of <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4815848.html?thread=67178984#cmt67178984">Jean & Charles: the importance of secrets, and not having any.</a></p>
<p>Charles and Jean consider their interaction with secrets as telepaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Hidden

They were in Central Park, not far from the Met where the rest of the school was looking at an exhibition of da Vinci's sketches. He had decided though that this was a good moment for one of their lessons amongst the many minds of New York.

Her hand rested on his arm as she sat on a park bench and listened with him, _They have so many secrets and worries. I can feel them gathering in me._

His voice was calm with a hint of amusement as he answered her, _We have our secrets too, Jean. I agree, it would be better if we could all speak our truths, but that's a scary thing. The truth can change the world._

She squeezed his arm as she felt a painful secret from a woman who walked by, she held her secret so close to her that it was destroying her. Jean bit her lip and took a breath to not cry, _Why can't we help?_

_How would you help her, Jean? Tell me how and we'll make her world brighter._

At his question, Jean watched the woman and thought of all the possibilities and paths, lives connected and the way emotions changed everything, _I don't know what to do._

She felt his sadness and strength as he said aloud, "I know. I don't know either. Sometimes all we can do is know that we are helping them to carry the weight for a time."


End file.
